vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dai-Gurren
Summary Originally called the Dai-Gunzan while under the command of Thymilph, one of Lordgenome's four generals, it is essentially a walking battleship hundreds of times larger than conventional Gunmen, with numerous heavy artillery gun turrets and heavy armor. The arms attached to the control tower serves as the hangar bay launchers for its housed Gunmen. After its infiltration and acquisition by Simon, it is renamed the "Dai-Gurren" (although still referred to by its original name by the Beastmen) and remodeled to accommodate the Brigade members. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 6-A Name: Dai-Gurren, Dai-Gunzan Origin: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Age: Unknown Classification: Dai-Gun Pilot(s): Simon In use by: Team Dai-Gurren Powered by: Unknown, Spiral Power Dimensions: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Have several cannons, Explosives and Various sensors, Energy Manipulation (Absorption, Projection), Will Empowerment, Earthquake Generation, Eruption Inducement, Self-Destruction, Can eject from its hull | Same as before, Flight, Spaceflight Attack Potency: Unknown | Multi-Continent level (Assisted Gurren Lagann with destroying thisEpisode 15 - I Will Head Towards Tomorrow) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic (Mach 314) Lifting Strength: Class M by sheer size (Has legs and can throw Gunmen pretty far) Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Unknown | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Tied to the willpower of its pilots, in this case Simon Range: Tens of kilometers, possibly planetary Standard Equipment: Several Battleship cannons, anti air cannons, gunman hangar with gunmen, giant paddle, and eventually a levia-sphere Intelligence: Simon or Team Dai-Gurren's intelligence. Weaknesses: Poor speed to size ratio, easy to target Material: Unknown Terrain: Land, Sea, Air, Space Needed Prerequisite for Use: Core Drill or a standard ship crew Operational Timeframe: Indefinite with sufficient willpower of its operator(s) Special Forms: Dai-Gunzan Defensive Systems: Unknown Notable Features: * Aesthetically, the Dai Gurren resembles the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, albeit on a smaller scale, with the tower serving as the Gunman's face, and legs. It also replaced the face on the bow with a knife anchor and two thrusters. There are several Cannons both on the deck and the shoulders of the tower. * The alarm system of Parliament Tower in Kamina City is the same one used for the proximity alarm of Dai-Gurren. * Ironically, while it was Kamina's plan to take over the Dai-Gunzan, he would never command it, dying just moments after the victory. * In Parallel Works episode 8, many Dai-Gunzan are seen in Lordgenome's fleet. Aside from all being refitted with an additional bow-mounted drill, they otherwise do not cosmetically differ from the one in the series. However, the Dai-Gunzan seems to be the only one of its kind still in service, with the remaining fleet either destroyed or converted into the newer unnamed battleship gunman. Feats: Toggle * Caused earthquakes and volcanoes to erupt with surge of Spiral Power.Episode 8 - Later, Buddy Key: Part 1 | Part 2 Gallery File:Daiganzan.gif|Dai-Gunzan, before becoming Dai-Gurren. 103ee88a9b8200_full.jpg 3267620-9276608097-vdea0.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Ships Category:Spaceships Category:Mecha Category:Gainax Category:Vehicles Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:Anime Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6